1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer common mode filter.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer common mode filter provided with an element body having a nonmagnetic section in which a plurality of nonmagnetic layers are laminated together, a first coil, a second coil, and a magnetic core section made of a magnetic material (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-124470). Each of the first coil and the second coil is composed of a pair of coil conductors of a spiral shape connected by a through-hole conductor. The magnetic core section is arranged in the nonmagnetic section so as to be located inside the first and second coils when viewed from a laminated direction of the nonmagnetic layers.